


Fly like a helicopter

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Doped up Tony Stark, F/M, Family Fluff, Hugs, Hurt Tony Stark, Irondad, Kinda, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony in medbay, Worried Peter Parker, soft tony stark, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: After a mission Tony ends up in the Medbay and Peter comes to hang out with him. Turns out Tony is doped up on meds, which makes for a very interesting few hours
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 464
Collections: IronDad (and his Spiderson), Irondad Fic Exchange 2019





	Fly like a helicopter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostysunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/gifts).



> Hey frostysunflowers I was your secret santa :3 I hope you enjoy the fic and have a wonderful Christmas :3

Peter paced the waiting room of the Medbay anxiously. The team had only just come back from a mission a few minutes ago, Tony rushed to the Medbay after being hit by an explosion that caused some of his suit to collapse in towards his chest. To say the teen had been worried would be a sever understatement. Peter had had to be held back and forced to at least take a shower.  
Now here he was, showered and wearing one of Tony’s stolen hoodies and some joggers, waiting for news from Bruce.  
Peter turned at someone clearing their throat and saw Bruce smiling at him softly.  
“He’s awake now if you’d like to see him.”  
The teen wordlessly nodded and let Bruce lead him to the room Tony was in, explaining to the teen that he was on some pretty strong painkillers so he may be a little out of it. Peter nodded in understanding and Bruce let him in the room.  
“Hey Petey,” Tony greeted upon seeing the teen, large dopey smile on his face and eyes slightly glazed over from the medication.  
“Hey Dad,” the teen greeted with a small smile, “how’re you feeling?”  
“I feel awesome,” the man grinned, opening his arms, “c’mere kiddo.”  
Peter took the invitation and all but collapsed into the man’s arms, sobbing softly into his chest.  
“I’m okay bambino,” Tony soothed as he wrapped Peter in his arms and ran a hand through his hair soothingly, “I’m okay.”

A few minutes later Peter was sitting on the edge of the bed as he and Mr. Stark waited for Bruce to come check on his vitals.  
“Hey Petey, wanna know who my favourite Superhero is?” Tony asked.  
“Is it IronMan?” The teen asked with a smirk.  
“What? That tin can? Pfft no way,” Tony waved a dismissive hand.  
“Then who is it?” Peter asked after a few moments silence.  
“Who’s what?” Tony asked in confusion.  
“Who’s you favourite Superhero?” The teen asked with a small giggle.  
Seeing his Dad like this was really something else, Peter just hope FRIDAY was recording the man’s antics and would send him a copy of the footage.  
“Oh right,” Tony exclaimed, giggling, “my favourite Superhero is Spider-Man.”  
Peter froze at that.  
He was Tony Stark’s favourite Superhero?  
The Tony Stark.  
Wow.  
Peter opened his mouth to ask a question when Rhodey and Bruce walked in.  
“Brucie bear and Platypus,” he cooed happily upon seeing the two, large grin on his face.  
“Hey Tones,” Rhodey laughed, “how’s he doing Pete?”  
“He’s doing okay, just being weird cause of the meds.”  
“It’s okay,” Rhodey said pulling the teen into a hug, sensing how uneasy he felt, “he’ll be back to his normal annoying self soon.”  
“Brucie, Platypus is stealing my cuddles and being mean,” Tony wined with a small pout, making the scientist chuckle.  
“Don’t worry Tones, you can have your cuddles in a few minutes, and Rhodey’s only teasing,” he reassured, checking his friends vitals.  
“Okay your vitals are all looking good; are you in any pain at all?” Bruce asked, bringing Tony’s attention back from where he was staring off into space.  
“Huh?” Tony asked.  
“I’ll take that as a no,” the man chuckled, “I’ll check on him later.”  
With that he walked away, Peter yelping slightly when Tony pulled him in for a hug. 

“Dad, did you really mean what you said earlier? About Spider-Man being your favourite hero?” Peter asked, head resting on the man’s chest.  
After being pulled back into a hug, Tony refused to let the teen go. Rhodey found it adorable and with a shake of his head he left the two to go and make some lunch.  
“Okay that may have been a bit of a lie,” Tony replied, “my favourite Superhero is right here.”  
“Who is it?” Peter asked curiously, looking up at the man.  
“You,” he replied, booping Peter’s nose and dissolving into giggles like it was the funniest thing in the world.  
Peter smiled as he felt warmth bloom in his chest again at the man’s words. He suddenly sat up making Tony pout at the loss of contact.  
“I wanna show you something,” the teen grinned, “you ready?”  
At Tony’s nod the teen climbed off the bed and jumped up, using his hands to stick to the ceiling and pulled his legs up so was resting on his hands and knees. Tilting his head back to look at Tony Peter couldn’t help but laugh at the expression on the man’s face.  
Tony sat with his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide, just staring at the kid in shock.  
“Holy crap,” he whispered, “you’re Spider-Man. Spider-Man is in my room. Rhodey he’s Spider-Man.”  
Turning his head the teen smiled at the colonel who had just walked in with a try full of food, smiling in amusement at his friends outburst.  
“Yes Tony I can see that.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” The man asked placing a hand on his chest and looking hurt as tears welled in his eyes, “I thought we had something Platypus.”

Peter dropped down from the celling with a look of worry.  
“Tony we do have something, I’m your best friend,” the man soothed, placing the tray down to run a hand through the man’s hair.  
“You mean it?” Tony sniffed.  
“Of course I do,” Rhodey smiled, “I’ve brought some food, you hungry?”  
Tony nodded and held his arms out to Peter, who walked over and allowed himself to be pulled into his Dad’s lap.  
Who knew the man could be so clingy when he was on pain medication?

As the three of them finished eating Pepper walked in wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, her hair in a ponytail and a smile on her face.  
“Hey Pepper,” Peter greeted with a smile.  
“Hey sweetheart,” Pepper greeted giving him squeeze, kissing Rhodey’s cheek.  
“Wait, wait, wait,” Tony said, “don’t tell me, we met at a party a few years ago. Well sorry to tell you but I’m married now, see?”  
The man held up his hand and pointed to the ring on his finger, Pepper gave him a soft smile,  
“Tony honey, I’m the one who put that ring on your finger, I’m your wife.”  
The man’s jaw dropped for the second time that day, his eyes going wide in disbelief.  
“Holy shit, I hit the jackpot!” He exclaimed, making everyone else in the room laugh as he pointed at her, “this beautiful woman is my wife. I can now die a happy man.”  
“Let’s not die yet sweetheart,” Pepper told him, blushing when he took her hand and kissed it.  
Pepper sat in a chair next to Rhodey and stayed for a while, the three of them thoroughly amused by Tony. 

Later that evening after Bruce had checked his vitals for the night, Tony and Peter lay on the bed. Peter was tucked against the billionaire’s chest while the man looked up at the glow in the dark stars.  
The stars were actually Peter’s idea from when he was in the Medbay and woke up from a nightmare, freaking when there was no light in the room. At first everyone was a little sceptical about the idea, even the teen himself, but it proved to be useful and help the hero’s calm themselves down if they needed to.

“You think stars have feelings?” Tony asked, hand gently running through Peter’s curls.  
“Huh?” Peter asked, already half asleep from the ministrations.  
“Stars? You think they have feelings? I mean they float around in space all day, and sometimes they turn into black holes and die,” Tony said, mostly to himself, “maybe they’re sending us a warning, or they’re shy and go boom. Try and see me now fools ha!”  
Peter smiled at that, the man had been talking complete nonsense for the last hour and it was very entertaining for the teen.  
“You know if I was a star I’d be called…” the man trailed off as sleep started to take him, “well I don’t know, but I’d be called something majestic.”  
At that point Peter had fallen asleep. 

Peter woke up early the next morning feeling warm and in need of the bathroom. His eyes fluttered open and he saw he was still snuggled up to Mr. Stark and smiled.  
But as comfy as he was, nature called.  
Carefully Peter managed to manoeuvre himself from Tony’s grasp without waking him up and make his escape. 

Tony woke up a few minutes later to the absence of warmth against his chest. His eyes fluttered open and he saw that Peter was missing.  
“Pete?” He asked, voice rough with sleep.  
“Right here Dad,” Peter answered as he walked over, “I was just in the bathroom freshening up.”  
Tony couldn’t help but smile at him, the teens clothes were rumpled, his cheeks pink from sleeping in a hoodie and his hair stuck up in all directions.  
“C’mere bug,” he said, holding his arm out to the teen.  
Peter let the man tuck him back against his chest, pulling the blanket over them both.  
“Are you okay now Dad?” The teen asked.  
“Yeah I’m okay, I think the medicine’s finally worn off. Did I say anything I’m gonna regret?” He asked, almost scared to hear the answer.  
“Only enough for some blackmail,” Peter grinned, yelping when Tony squeezed his hip.  
“You’re a little shit, you know that?” All he got in response was a tired giggle, “hey Fri what time is it?”  
“It is currently seven am boss,” the AI replied softly.  
“Hey bug you hungry?” Tony asked, receiving no answer, “Peter?”  
Looking down the man saw that Peter was fast asleep. With a smile he gently brushed the teens bangs back and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.  
“Sleep tight Spider-baby, I love you.”  
With that said Tony snuggled back down and closed his eyes, falling asleep between one breath and the next.


End file.
